NCIS Season 1 Episode 4 Pole Position
by Captain Hector Barbossa
Summary: After the apparent death of a Marine by the hands of new Special Agent Mason Vaas' brother, Gibbs and Tony travel with him to Indianapolis, Indiana to investigate the crime scene, and solve the case...but Gibbs has left without the permission of Vance.


**Quick note:** I have decided to add the cast and main title as with the actual show. All episodes I write after September 30, 2010 are seperate from the show, and therefore the events of the actual show after that date are not in my canon. I will add stars to the list of guest stars, so you can picture them with the character, more fun for the reader I say. Thank you for reading, and feel free to request stars, or advise anything for future episodes and seasons. This season ends on November 9, 2010, with the next beginning on January 1, 2011. Dates are subject to change.****

Chapter 1 - Racer's Remorse

**October 19, 2010 - INT. Racetrack/Indianapolis, Indiana - 3:04:22 P.M.  
**A racecar pummels through the entrance gate and onto the track. The driver is drunken racer, Bob Vaas. He has no helmet, or fireproof suit with him, and he is gaining speed, reaching 200 miles per hour. He takes another swig from his bottle and puts it down, losing focus of the track. When he looks back up, he sees a Humvee on the road. He turns to miss it, but he wrecks, flipping his vehicle upside down. When he opens his eyes, he sees the Humvee moved, with a deceased Marine inside.

**NCIS  
Mark Harmon**** - ****Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
Michael Weatherly ****- ****Tony DiNozzo  
Cote de Pablo**** - ****Ziva David  
Pauley Perrette**** - ****Abby Scuito  
Sean Murray**** - ****Timothy McGee  
****with  
****David McCallum**** - ****Donald Mallard  
****and  
****Jensen Ackles**** - ****Mason Vaas**

Guest Starring  
Jared Padalecki- **Robert Vaas  
Keira Knightley**** - ****Jennifer Vaas**

**Tony DiNozzo: **So...I'm back, and I'm wondering...why is that rookie still here?  
**Ziva David: **That rookie has solved more cases in the last month than you did in your first year here.  
**Tony DiNozzo:** That's a lie. No one's that good.

**"**_**Pole Position**_**"**

Mason Vaas enters the room.

**Mason Vaas:** Gibbs is, and most certainly...I am.

Mason extends his hand to shake Tony's.

**Mason Vaas: **Special Agent Mason Vaas. I ended my 8 years in the Army in 2006. I was in the Secret Service until 2008, and then served 2 years with the C.I.A., and am now here. I hope you don't have a problem with it.

Tony shakes Mason's hand.

**Tony DiNozzo: **You're the boy scout that saved the President's life?  
**Mason Vaas: **Well, that's classified knowledge withheld from the public.  
**Tony DiNozzo: **Well, we here at NCIS are the govenment, and it says here on my computer-thingy...that you took a bullet for Mr. President back in 2009.  
**Mason Vaas: **Something of a ghost story, Agent DiNozzo.

Mason walks to his desk, and sits.

**Tony DiNozzo: **_Special_ Agent...I've earned it.  
**Mason Vaas: **Ah, right. My bad.

Gibbs enters the office and looks at Mason. He is the bearer of troubling news.

**Mason Vaas: **What'd I do?  
**Jethro Gibbs (sighing): **It's your brother.  
**Mason Vaas: **Robert, or John?  
**Jethro Gibbs: **Robert.  
**Mason Vaas: **What happened?  
**Jethro Gibbs: **It seems your brother took a little joyride in Indy this morning. He collided with a Marine Corps Humvee, and flipped.  
**Mason Vaas: **Well is he okay?  
**Jehtro Gibbs: **The doctors think he's lost the feeling in his knees down, and may not regain it. He's in custody of the local authorities...but I've requested this case from Director Vance, since it does involve the death of a Marine.  
**Mason Vaas: **Thank you, sir...what's he being charged with?  
**Jethro Gibbs: **Driving under the influence...and vehicular manslaughter.  
**Mason Vaas (grabbing his jacket): **Let's go.

Mason leaves his desk and heads for the elevator.

**Jehtro Gibbs: **DiNozzo, with us. McGee, Ziva...keep Vance off our ass for a while.  
**Timothy McGee: **Didn't you just say you requested the case?  
**Jethro Gibbs: **I did.  
**Timothy McGee:** So...why...  
**Jehtro Gibbs (interrupting McGee): **I never said he agreed to it. Tell him we're looking into the death of a Marine...and give him a location nearby.

Gibbs and Tony meet Mason at the elevator, and enter. The doors shut.


End file.
